Lection of Motherhood
by H. Kaneda
Summary: How do you shut up a hungry baby? Perhaps certain priest may know the answer… Aira-Holyn. Seisen no Keifu FE4 . This can be taken as a sequel to Unawareness, or may be not.


Crying was heard all over Sigurd's camp. Soon, it was chorused by another little voice.

Everyone had gotten used to hear babies crying. After all, Lester and Lana cried every night when they couldn't sleep.

Delmud and Nanna cried every night, too.

Patty and Faval cried every four hours, as they were always hungry.

Arthur and Tinny almost never cried, though. And that was very strange, as we know who their mother is (cough-loudmouthlady-cough).

Sety was rather quiet, but still cried sometimes. Fee didn't have time to cry; she was too busy giggling in a very cute way that made -almost- all the women in the camp melt.

Leen was quite a show to everyone's eyes. At the age of two years, she already walked -stumbled, actually- and kind of… danced. However, she cried too much, and that was really a pain to her mother, who was already pregnant.

Anyway, the warriors in the camp were used to hear kids cry and yell. But they were definitely not used to hear their mother yelling.

"God! Will ever these kids shut up!?" Aira yelled, utterly annoyed by the constant crying of her children. Holyn was out, buying some food, and she was alone with the newborn babies, not knowing what to do.

"A-Are you alright?" Aideen asked, a worried expression on her face. She had come to see the source of all the commotion.

"I don't know how to shut them up!" Aira said, pointing to Lakche and Skasaha. She loved her children, even if they were born just yesterday. However, they didn't shut up! How annoying! They weren't in the last bit like Shanan, who was really quiet. Well… he had already five years when he was put in her charge, but every time he cried, he did it silently. Not like these!

"It's only natural for them to cry, Aira." Aideen said, entering the tent and looking at the crying kids. They were crying very, very hard. "Perhaps they're sleepy?"

"They slept all day. That can't be the reason"

"Then they… they may be hungry?" Aideen asked, taking Lakche's small hand and caressing the back with her thumb.

"Hungry? Well… I do not know how they eat, actually, so they haven't eaten anything" Aira mumbled, confused.

"Y-You… don't…?" Aideen breathed, not knowing what to say. "You don't know how to feed them?"

"No. The only kid I've taken care of is Shanan. And he ate like all of us do." Aira explained, sitting down and rubbing her temples. "Why my kids can't do that?"

"They don't have teeth yet!" Aideen exclaimed, panicking a little. "Didn't your mother teach you how to take care of a baby?"

"My mother died giving birth to me."

"Oh… sorry. Well, should I teach you how to feed a child?" Aideen said, smiling at the thought of being helpful to Aira. Being as nice as she is, Aideen loved to be able to help someone in trouble.

"I would like that, thank you." Aira said, feeling gratefulness turn into a number of many other feelings –and facial expressions- as Aideen explained how the mothers feed their children. _'Just like a cow'_ she thought.

"…And that's it" Aideen finished, hoping to have helped the poor girl.

"So, they have to suction my breasts? But Holyn did that and he didn't extract any milk by doing so…" Aira said, completely clueless of what she had just said.

"Oh! Oh… eh… right…" Aideen said, trying not to blush and to find an explanation. "Well… you know, after you gave birth to your children, your body changed a little, and now your… breasts will give milk"

"I see. I'll do that"

---- ---- ----

After hours of fighting with a merchant for a fair price, Holyn came back to his tent, just to find his daughter, his son and his wife asleep. The kids were curled in their mother's chest and she was sleeping quietly, but with her mouth slightly ajar.

"Heh, that's my Aira" Holyn said to himself as he undressed and laid by Aira's side, putting an arm around her waist and getting closer to her. "I love you… all three of you"

"We love you too" Aira said, turning her head to look at her lover and receive a chaste kiss on the lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_So…? What do you think? Was it good?_

_I know Aira's recuperation after giving birth to the kids seems unnaturally fast. But, well… that things happen. My own mom was up the day after I was born, or so I was told._

_Anyway, guys. If ya liked it, review putting a nice comment. If ya didn't like it, put some constructive criticism. _

_If you flame, I will use your reviews for cooking chocolate cakes. Then I will throw you the cakes in a funny way. So make sure to put which flavour you like._


End file.
